Dark Witch, Good Witch
by Jaide Wolf
Summary: When Leo answers a call for help he does not expect to find a beaten and broken 15 year old girl. He takes her back to Halliwell Manor to heal. And when the twins all hell brakes loose. When Voldemort joins the mix it's all out chaos.


**AN: Ok. I am really nervous so don't be mean and flame me 'cause I'll end up crying. I'm a bit emotional at the moment and I am not in the best of moods so don't be mean or rude 'cause I'll be just as nasty to you.**

**Warnings! Mentions of abuse and rape so if you don't like that kind of stuff, piss off. I was corrupted young so if you think this is messed up and I shouldn't be writing this kind of stuff at my age go complain to someone else. This is how I write and this is what I write. So deal with it. Also this is AU and all that kind of shit. I am only writing this because it is so hard to find a good Harry Potter Charmed crossover. Also I will have warnings to tell you when abuse or the rape is starting so if you don't like that stuff you can skip it**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, I'm not blonde and I certainly don't own. It all belongs to the original creators. Also if I owned Severus would not have died. Sirius and Fred would not have died either. Remus and Tonks would be alive too to take care of Harry and Teddy.**

**Dark Witch, Good Witch**

**Chapter 1**

Why is it always me?

What did I do to the universe to deserve this?

Why does it seem like Fate and Destiny have a problem with me?

I tried to do everything that they asked of me. I tried to make them love me and accept me. I tried to stop it. I really and truly did. But it's a part of me. I can't block it. I can't supress it. I should know, seeing as I tried many times to block it even just a little bit.

The physical abuse, I could stand.

The physiological and emotional abuse? I took it all in stride. I couldn't do much else. I couldn't stop it.

But he had gone too far this time. It had started out innocently enough. Just a few touches here and a few strokes there. It took a while for it to escalate, but escalate it did.

Petunia had decided to take perfect little Harry and charming little Dudley out for dinner. She had asked Vernon if he had wanted to come.

"No thank you, Petunia dear." He said. "I have a few things I want to do here. Why don't you take the boys to the cinemas after dinner? I'm sure they would enjoy that and they certainly deserve a treat. I can look after myself and things here well enough on my own. Plus, _she's _here if I need anything to eat. Go and enjoy yourself. Have fun. Take care on the road" he said as he rushed Petunia and the boys out the front door.

"Well, if you're sure honey. Come on Harry, Dudley. Girl, if anything goes wrong it will be your fault and you are going to have to fix it. Do you hear me you stupid ungrateful child?" she glares at me hatefully, as if she was trying to implant the warning onto my brain.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." I say in my usual dull, monotone voice. How else am I supposed to respond to her? If I'm even the littlest bit disrespectful I get beaten. If they detect the slightest bit of sarcasm, I get beaten. It's a win-win situation for them and a lose-lose situation for me. She gave me one last glare and walked out the door.

**00*Dark Witch*00**

Something was different today and it was not a good different.

It was like a dark and ominous cloud floating over my head. It was scary and I knew that I would either die today or escape once and for all. I did all of my normal chores and then any extra ones that Vernon wanted me to do. He then asked me to change his bedcovers but leave the ones I took off in the room. I gave him a weird look but did it anyway. I quickly walked to the linen cupboard and quickly made the bed. I didn't hear him walk up behind me, I knew instantly that he was there the minute he grabbed me.

**Warning! Rape scene ahead! Dumbledore bashing ahead! Read at your own risk! You can skip if you want!**

He quickly placed his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream. He then grabbed my arms and shoved them behind my back. He then shoved me forward onto the bed and held me there. He took his hand away from my mouth but I couldn't scream. He was pushing me too hard into the bed for me to make much noise. He fumbled around in the bedside table and grabbed something out of it. It was a rope. He tied my hands behind my back tightly and then tied my elbows until they were almost touching. He whispered in my ear,

"The old man said I could finally take. He said that it was time to brake you once and for all. He said 'Do all you can to kill her or brake her so that she is forced to retreat into her mind forever.' But first, I will do something I have been waiting to do for years. Get ready pretty girl. This will be fun for me, but not so fun for you." Cackling evilly, he flips me over and tears away my clothes. I think over what he had just said and my mind focuses on one thing in particular. 'The old man.' I only knew one old man and my heart broke in betrayal. I should have expected it. I knew that he was a stupid old coot the first day I met him but I never thought he would do this. Just so no one was stronger than his precious saviour.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Vernon thrusted into me painfully. I was totally unprepared for it and to my virgin hole it was agony.

He continued brutally fucking me and I could feel liquid seeping down my legs. It was blood.

When he was finished he pulled out of me slowly, just to prolong my torture. He then proceeded to beat me brutally. It continued on and on. He didn't stop. Or take any breaks.

**Okay. The rape has finished so you can read now.**

He had finally finished the torture. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. He raced down the stairs and opened the front door and peeked out. He was checking to see if any of the neighbours were about. When he didn't see any one he raced to the car and dumped me into the boot.

I don't know how long he drove or where he was taking me, all I cared about was making the pain disappear.

The car stopped and I could hear Vernon opening his door and walking around to the boot. When he opened the boot he grabbed me roughly and shoved me down on the floor.

"I am going to leave you right here so that you can die in a forest full of wolves. Hopefully, you're still alive when they eat you. Goodbye Freak!" Black spots appeared in my vision as I watched him drive away. _Help! Anybody, please! I don't care if you kill me, just make the pain stop!_ These thoughts kept swirling around in my head even as my vision went black. A bright flash of light and I knew no more.

**00*Good Witch*00**

**AN: Okay. I have to admit that this is a pretty crap start, but it does get better. I hope. I've been having a crap couple days and I'm not really in a writing mood so this is the best you are going to get. Hope you like. Please tell me you opinion.**

**Jaide Wolf**


End file.
